


Extra Dips

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Saviour Loki (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Loki doesn't have a knack for acting like he's evil or anything, it's not as if he wants people to believe he's actually an asshole or anything, right?Truth is: The guys been saving kids, adults, and pretty much everyone from several things. But since it's all minor, quick, and over with, he's never caught!Well, except that one time...





	Extra Dips

The shrill screams inside the warehouse rounded the corner of the wall he faced.

Without a second thought, he slipped into the alleyway, heading straight for the rooftop to peer down into the questionable location.

He met with the teary eyes of a young girl, a blondie, with barely any color other than green in her eyes.

A beautiful young girl, no older than 10, surely.

Loki gently pulled himself between some ripped apart and weathered down boards in the roof, sliding onto the railing and rusted bars of the rooftop.

The structure was dangerous, if not more so for the rusted rebars holding it up and the sheets of metal plastered to its walls.

He gently scooped low behind her, hands slipping against the ropes that held her fast to the chair.

He pulled them from her reddened wrists and gently pushed her up.

With confusion, she glanced behind her and gasped.

Loki's own eyes grew wide and he held up a finger to hush her, "Shh, be quiet, and you will survive."

"Please don't hurt me," she muttered, tears flying from her eyes.

He huffed, "I would never hurt a child willingly."

The armed suspect swiveled around from the warehouse garage doors and huffed, "Who the fu-"

Loki quickly plucked the girl from the ground and scooped himself up from the ground.

He lifted them both with his magic and placed them on the rooftop.

He gently lowered the girl to the outside alleyway, "Rush home, young one, be safe, please."

She nodded, confused but thankful nonetheless, and ran off quickly.

Loki huffed and hopped back down, landing beside the now unconscious suspect.

He knelt low and pushed his hand against his exposed neck, feeling his pulse with a relieved sigh.

"Is that-"

"What's he doing here?"

"Loki's here?"

"Did Thor bring him back?"

Several voices alerted the mage of their presence.

He shot up on his feet and turned fast, eyes widening and breath quickening.

The Avengers in all their glory.

"He's wearing a black latex suit, what the-"

"What happened to your royal armor," Tony mocked for a moment, "Is that really you?"

Loki gently stepped back, hoping his magic was recovered enough after hiding out for so many mortal months.

He tried to port away then huffed, finding it just vaguely reaching back to him.

He huffed out a chuckle, "You've found me, but for how long?"

Tony pointed at the mage, "Behind you."

Loki turned quickly, facing the armed fuck from before.

He snarled, tackling him to the ground and theiving the gun from him.

He tossed it away without a care, knocking him out with his seidr and a pressure point.

The Noiret quickly stood, speeding his way from the warehouse and leaping from the alleyway.

Within moments, he had hidden in the shadows of a nearby abandoned, weathered down building with a huff of laughter.

He heard the mechanics of Tony's machine comi9ng closer.

He gently slid to the ground and clicked the wrist button of his suit.

The whirring overlapped Tony's own as he neared closer, the black covering his entire body fully to at least protect him for the duration of his next escape.

"Reindeer games, you can't hide forever."

"I can certainly try," the mage seemed to argue, breathlessly, before raising to take off again.

As he took a single step, an arm wrapped around his waist, latching onto his hip bone and pulling him from the shadows.

"Fuck, you made yourself a suit?"

"Is he harmful?"

The arm around his waist led to the archer, who held a knife pretty close to his newly mortalized neck.

Loki huffed, "Kill me," before struggling a bit to emphasize his point.

"You saved a little girl, why would I?"

Tony gasped, "Is he becoming a good guy?"

"Was all an act," a new voice joined the joking group of heroes.

They all acknowledge the God of Thunder.

"Brother," Thor nodded, "Explain."

The God of Mischief sighed and relaxed in the grip, "Yes, twas all an act."

"Why?"

"What was an act?"

"Explain thoroughly, brother," Thor chided him with a bored expression, knowing damn well what his brother was playing at.

"Ah, yes, the whole story. Well," Loki huffed, "I'm not exactly a villain. I simply put you and your realm under chaos and mischief to assemble you, Avengers, once more. Something much worst than I is on its way to your planet, something I alone have experienced. Though, Thor will not dare to express his concern as I am willing to. You were more than likely to lose if I had not assembled you lot."

Clint seemed quiet for a moment, glancing at Nat before they nodded to one another, seeming to buy his story a bit.

Though true, they seemed slightly doubtful.

"Are you going to help us with whatever it is that's coming?"

The God chuckled, "I have nothing better to do than to do so. It is to be my redemption as you mortals will decide it to be. Well, it was, but here you've caught me assisting your mortal children quite often."

"This isn't the first one you've saved?"

"He's got a whole hero suit, Clint, of course not!"

Nat chuckled at the others, "I should have expected this from you, knew you were a player the moment I met you."

Loki chuckled to himself, "Sadly, my seidr is still recovering, and I am restricted greatly. Is there any chance you'll allow me to leave without your supervision?"

Tony cut in fast, "Not a chance. I want witnessed to testify to you saving them."

The other Avengers murmured in agreement, Thor watching with growing interest.

The mage huffed but responded, "You are one of them. That redheaded lady named Julia at the coffee shop last month? I was her, helping the young girl pay for some coffee and cake. I also assisted you in retrieving a taxi since you thoroughly explained how your driver refused to drive you for a DUI ticket last weekend," the God smirked at that last statement, watching the embarrassment but pride flourish in the man's expression.

"Y- So you were the one I was- Ah, shit, I didn't mean- Ugh, I don't actually want to..."

Loki huffed a chuckle before shaking his head, "Release me then?"

"I think we should take him to the tower until we get more testaments."

"Brilliant idea, Nat, we'll do just that."

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, "Nuisance mortals..."

"We're the best, obviously."


End file.
